


Can you Make a God Say Goodbye?

by Little_Lady_Squeak



Series: Death by Life [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dead Emilie Agreste, Death, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depression, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kagami Tsurugi Needs A Hug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Needs a Hug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Anciel writes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Oops, Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Sabine Wants Revenge, Suicide Notes, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Tom and sabine will kill, Tomoe Tsurugi is gonna get revenge, first fic and i already made it sad, master fu respects privacy, people suck, so do the rest of us, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_Squeak/pseuds/Little_Lady_Squeak
Summary: "For life and death are one, even as the river and sea are one" - Khalil GibranL'appel du vide - or the call of the void - has nothing to do with suicidal intentions. But it's no longer the void calling, it's those who were once friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Tomoe Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Death by Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910170
Comments: 62
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey little mice!
> 
> This if the first fanfiction that I've written so I'm hoping it hasn't gone too badly. I'll probably edit it at a later date :)
> 
> I was intending on just leaving it here but I will add some reaction chapters if wanted or if there are any comments that inspire me I may add some more chapters!

Had Paris always been so dark? It was the same city she knew all her life, the city of her childhood, her hopes and dreams, so why did she now feel so out of place? The expanse of its borders had once homed a sense of magic, of adventure and mystery, of hope for a better life after the defeat of Hawkmoth. Now, the vastness - with a cruel sense of irony – was suffocating. It left her helpless and alone, deepened the wounds left by her recent abandonment.

It was a solitude neither Marinette nor Ladybug could handle.

Had Lila really been the poison or merely an indicator? Had her friends held so little faith in her that they were able to readily abandon her? Had Marinette being a villain really been what her class, her family, had wanted to hear from the silver-tongued Italian?

The stare of her bluebell eyes fixates on the blur of lights below. Her legs dangling lazily off the edge of the Eiffel tower and yet not a single onlooker felt even a pang of worry. She was the city’s heroine after all. The city’s idol. The city’s teenager who had been abused by a multitude of responsibilities that should never have been hers to begin with.

Darkness shifts the air around her as Chat lands mere inches from the forward slouching heroine, sounding an overzealous “M’Lady” as he stands.

If the cat themed hero had noticed her flinch at his words or his closeness, he made no move to lessen her fears. Why were people incapable of seeing her as a person? Why did she have to have no one respecting her as a person? Why did she have to have a partner she wasn’t allowed to be honest with? Why did she have to accept a life she didn’t want? Why did she have to be the one supporting everyone? Why? Why? WHY?

_‘It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’snotfairit’snotfairit’snotfairit’snotfair’_

She can feel the screams sounding from deep within her person but on the outside, she is nothing. She isn’t allowed to be anything other than perfect. Anything other than what she s told to be. At this point she’s not sure how to live for herself anymore.

Is it so wrong just to be… not okay?

Can she just give up? What would happen if she stopped fighting? Stopped trying? Just… stopped.

“I’ll finish patrol tonight Chat, go home.”

“Come on Bugaboo, we ca-“

“Chat. Go home.” She can feel his hesitation, his fear of leaving her but ultimately, he knew it was futile. They both did.

“Ladybug, I’m here. I want to help you. Please, please just let me help you. You’re always here for me, for every victim of Hawkmoth. I know I’ve made mistakes; I’ve hurt you in trying to follow my heart but don’t think for one second that I wouldn’t do anything just to get to see you smile again.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Please just talk to m-“

“Chat please, I just need to be alone right now.”

The blonde had thought the best course of action was to listen to her request, it was something he’d come to regret.

The loneliness was just an opportunity for her thoughts to plague her mind once more.

_‘How? How am I meant to deal with this? Deal with the isolation, the akumas, the pain? I’ve never been a fighter, why am I expected to start now?’_

Was this really what it meant to live in the world?

Never before had the bluenette felt truly lost. She was clumsy, frantic and sometimes too obsessive for her own good, but she always dedicated herself to helping others but the introduction of one single new student in her life shattered the illusion she had of her life.

Her class had let her be bullied for years, of course they didn’t care. She ran through storms and dragged herself through the mud – both literally and metaphorically – for every resident of Paris and somehow, she managed to trick herself into thinking that they may do the same for her.

Chat tried his best, but secrecy was a curse in its own way. They could never give each other the support they needed to thrive; it was only a matter of time.

_‘Only a matter of time’_

A chuckle is drawn from the lips of the spotted heroine at the thought. Followed by another and another. Mechanical, harsh laughter. Was it really too much to ask to be wanted?

Sobs gradually breaking through the cruel laughs as she came to terms with her reality. The best friend who had left her, betrayed her and bullied her. The Italian girl insistent upon the destruction of both her civilian and hero personas. The class that was all too happy to watch her be tormented over and over again. The parents who never noticed her absences, her scars, who never noticed her; the two who believed the claims of a liar over their own daughter. The few people she felt safe with who were absent from her life through no fault of their own.

Why was it so easy for her to go missing? Would it really matter that little?

Ladybug gets to her feet, teetering on the edge of the tower as she had done many times before. Her body tense yet her eyes were uncaring. Maybe some of the Parisians below thought it was starting to rain as her tears ran over her pale skin. Maybe none of them cared to really investigate. After all, they’re more than happy to watch her get thrown into buildings and attacked with no regards for her safety. Sure, Tikki takes most of the damage but no civilian knows of that.

With one more tired gaze at the city she used to be proud to call her home she takes her yo-yo into her hand. It was time to make a video.

********

Every Parisian had watched the video. Heck, most people around the world had seen it. Hawkmoth may be unknown outside of Paris but the suicide of Ladybug – no, Marinette – was now worldwide news. She didn’t leave a note for anyone. The video was her note, after all, wasn’t that what she was meant to do? Say something before the end?

One Parisian class found themselves especially shell-shocked. Their silence and palefaces would have been caused for concern on a normal day, but this was far from a normal day.

_“Why was I never good enough? I tried, I tried, I promise I tried.” The bluenette sobbed to the camera, unconsciously backing herself up against the railings. “I wasn’t meant to be a hero! Why does everyone expect me to be perfect! I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask for the police to refuse to help or for a supervillain to takeover my city, I didn’t ask for a liar to take over my school and I didn’t ask for expectations to take over my life.”_

_“I know I’m disappointing but what do you expect when you force children to fight your battles! I have – had – a life outside of the mask.” At this, her eyes locked directly onto the camera with a vulnerability never expected of the young hero. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I will no longer be silent!”_

_“When I’m gone, I will just be replaced, a new child soldier. I can no longer live on the outside of my own life; I can no longer keep up with the expectations everyone has of me. For one last time, I’m doing as I’m told.”_

The famous last words of Ladybug haunted thousands. It hadn’t taken long for the body of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be recovered from the bottom of the Eiffel tower. Those responsible for discovering the young girl’s corpse would describe it as a beautiful suicide, the eerily peaceful and undamaged corpse sticking in the mind of many. No one had noticed the small red god sobbing as she gave her chosen the goodbye she deserved. Marinette had been the best chosen Tikki had. She was a beautiful soul but Tikki’s good luck hadn’t been enough to save the girl. The small god took that moment to vow never to lose another chosen in such a way.

Paris was haunted by the face of the young teen who had given everything to the city.

One brunette was haunted by her last conversation with the heroine. _“Seriously Marinette! Just go kill yourself already.”_


	2. It's my Fault You're a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the people in Marinette's life react to her video?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey little mice!
> 
> This chapter is about the reactions of some of the key characters :)
> 
> If there are any other reactions you want to see then please leave them in the comments, I was trying to think of the different ways the characters might handle the situation!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading!

Adrien Agreste is a model, the so-called 'sunshine child', the one who is meant to be a 'perfect' example in every situation. His whole life had consisted of restrictions and expectations imposed upon him, so when he got Plagg he was finally able to experience some freedom, have space to breathe. He knows all too well what it feels like to drown in other people's words, to be suffocated by the pressures forced on you and to question yourself daily.

He knows it all too well, that's why he should have noticed.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He hadn't thought to check his phone when he returned through his window last night, hadn't thought the notification that sounded a few minutes after his return was anything more than a late night text from Nino. He hadn't checked before he went to bed. How he wishes he had checked.

It wasn't until he awoke that he could feel something was wrong. He felt out of balance, like he was close to falling and seeing the expression on Plagg's face only solidified his thoughts, something was majorly wrong.

"Kid, I think you need to see this..."

Adrien hadn't hesitated to watch the video made by his Lady. Plagg watched as his chosen's face paled. The kwami said nothing as the blond in front of him tugged at his hair in the midst of his sobs, the kwami said nothing watching as the boy desperately attempted to wrap his arms around himself, the kwami said nothing as he watched a child break in a way that most adult’s don’t recover from. The kwami wasn’t broken from his trance until the boy’s hoarse voice whispered one sentence.

“I’m sorry Marinette.”

********

Unlike Adrien, when Alya got home that night she didn’t go straight to bed. Heck, she never went straight to bed unless she was physically forced. Why would she? She had a blog to upkeep, superheroes to follow and a best friend to support. She had far too much to do to waste it on sleeping early!

She knew she had made the right decision when she received a notification on her phone about a new video. A new video and…. Ladybug had made a video herself! The young heroine had never posted a self-made video before, it must be something important!

_‘Maybe Rena Rouge was being made a full-time hero! Maybe Carapace is too! Lila must have been telling her best friend all about us! Since she’s so close with ladybug, surely it would be okay for me to thank her…’_

Alya could feel herself bouncing in her seat as she pressed play on the video. After all, who wouldn’t be excited to be made a full-time hero?

The moment she presses play, cold washes over her.

_‘Who the hell made Ladybug cry!'_

Seeing an adult cry is always so heart-breaking, seeing your parents cry is even more so but watching your idol sob in front of the world? The teen could feel a tug at her heart, something swirling deep within her stomach. Was this dread? Oh god, had something happened to Chat?

_“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I will no longer be silent!”_

_‘What kind of sick joke is this?’_ The brunette couldn’t help but ask herself as she looked for something – anything – to show her just how fake the video truly was. _‘This must be fake; Ladybug is Lila’s best friend and Marinette certainly isn’t that.’_

The video cut off awkwardly leaving the young girl feeling as if she were putting a puzzle together in the dark. She knew she had the pieces, she even knew what they were, but they couldn’t fit together because if they did, if they did she wouldn’t know what to do with herself any more.

Maybe she could have convinced herself that the video was fake, maybe she could have made herself believe that someone had some brilliant editing skills. Maybe she would have, if it weren’t for the fact that another notification haunted her phone no more than half an hour later.

Ladybug was dead.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dead.

The girl she once called her best friend was dead.

_“For one last time, I’m doing as I’m told.”_

The sentence plagued her mind. If, and only if, this was really Marinette then Alya knew exactly what she meant. Who could forget the conversation where they officially ended one of their longest friendships?

_“Seriously Marinette! Just go kill yourself already.”_

The brunette could do nothing more than break down into sobs, she wanted to be angry, to blame Lila for lying. But she couldn’t blame anyone – not even Lila – for Marinette following the instructions that she had so easily given to her.

********

Neither Tom nor Sabine were able to comprehend what they had watched. They could just stare at the screen in shock unsure as to if them seeing the video so soon after it was posted was a blessing or a curse.

How had they missed the pain their little girl felt? How had the missed what she was going through?

As Sabine’s nails unconsciously dug into her husband’s arm, neither could find the will to pay any attention to their surroundings. Sabine’s lips were set in a straight line, her glare fixed on the innocent chair that had done little more than exist.

When the duo had seen the article titled ‘Paris’ Heroine Falls’, both had been fearful for Paris, hoping the city may thrive. Now, having watched the video, having received a phone call informing them of their daughter’s death and that officers would be over soon, the two hoped Paris would burn.

The two had never thought they would ever be forced to outlive their child, their Marinette.

“Oh Sabine, why couldn’t she have come to us? Did she not feel safe to? Did… did we….” Sabine takes a deep breath, relaxing her grip on her distraught husband as she attempts to control the whirlwind of emotions within her; Hawkmoth was not going to manipulate her daughter’s death, especially not with everything she had done to stop him!

“Everyone who contributed to what happened to our Marinette will pay.”

********

The world was eerily silent when he woke. But for Luka, the world was never silent. Music surrounded him in every moment of his life, it was the way he lived, thrived. Silence. Silence was deafening for the young musician and the way it consumed him as he woke was, quite frankly, terrifying.

The teen had gone to bed after a notification about a video came to his phone, something he would check in the morning. After all, it couldn’t be that important.

He had woken to another notification; he always had been a light sleeper – he liked to blame it on his sensitivity to sound but Marinette had always known that he was a fellow insomniac.

Sighing in resignation, he had grabbed his phone to silence it when he saw the notification. His Melody was dead.

He knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug, of course he did! Magic or no magic, the sound of her soul resided deep within him, she was the song that captivated his mind, so sincere and true. Without her, the world silenced.

His hands trembled as he unlocked his phone, opening his contacts to find her at the top of his 'recents' he dialled the number.

It rang out.

It rang out again and again and again and again and again and again and she couldn't be gone and again and again and maybe she's busy and again and why isn't she picking up and again and again...

"Marinette, melody, please, please pick up. I need to hear your voice, please, please..."

"Luka." He didn't need to turn to know it was his mother's presence besides him, he could sense his sister lurking in the doorway but he didn't care because he couldn't hear them anymore. He couldn't hear anyone, because the song that mattered had been muted.

"She's not...."

"Come on son, I think it's best I stay with ya tonight."

It didn't matter to him anymore that Juleka was watching her 'ever so strong big brother' cry, or that he broke down in front of his mother. It was all just so... numbing.

"Hey, you've reached my- I mean, Marinette's, voicemail. Just leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you!"

********

Both Gabriel Agreste and his villain persona, Hawkmoth, were famously cold. One may even go as far as to refer to him as emotionless. Emilie had always been his better half...

Despite what they may think, even Hawkmoth had his limits. Yes, he wanted his wife back, she was the light in his life, his greatest inspiration. He found most to be intolerable at best, but Emilie was the one person who had shown him the sincerity of love and taught him want longing meant.

The price of a young girl's life is not one Emilie would ever approve of and it wasn't one he approved of either.

The two heroes had always looked young but he hopes - really, truly hoped - they were actually older. He couldn't fathom the idea of fighting children, of someone choosing children to fight with the responsibility of thousands of souls. He had allowed himself to give into the false illusion that the world still maintained some level of decency.

Miss Dupain-Cheng had been a promising designer, she was talented in many ways and he could see what she meant to his son, even if his son had been oblivious to the fact until recently.

_'Her death falls on my shoulders. Never again. I swear to you Emilie, I didn't know and never again will I allow Miss Rossi to push someone to such extent.'_

It was true after all, after ~~hundreds~~ many failed attempts to akumatise the young bluenette, Gabriel had warned Miss Rossi not to do anything to harm the girl. The man had even been sure to fire her as a 'spy' for Adrien as he learnt her true intentions for his son and the young designer. 

His hand travelled to his chest, lightly touching the butterfly pin before removing the jewellery.

"I'm sorry my love, I believe my goodbye is long overdue." Resting one hand on the glass coffin the man felt he was finally able to make peace with the passing from years ago.

Now, now he had to help his son do the same with a new one.

********

To most, Kagami Tsurugi was robotic, emotionless. But then again, to most she wasn't a friend.

Marinette had been the one Kagami shared her excitement one.

Marinette had been the one Kagami explained her customs and traditions to.

Marinette had been the one who wanted to know Kagami as a person, not a reputation.

Marinetter had been her first friend.

The key word in all these statements is 'had'. 

Kagami would never describe herself as sentimental, she was happy living up to the expectation of 'ice queen', the nickname given by those at her school. But you can always melt ice if you try, that was exactly what Marinette had done. When ice melts, there's water. When the're water on the ice queen's porcelain cheeks, it's called crying and it had been a long time since Kagami had felt such raw emotion.

The fencer had faced many opponents, only few worthy. The fencer had few allies, the two most worthy just happened to be the same person.

The young teen had lost her first true friend, her closest friend. Without the girl there to show her how to experience the joys of the world, Kagami dealt with the loss in the one way she knew how. She froze. She turned herself off to the world because if they were willing to destroy the protector of their city, the girl who did all she could both in and out of the mask, then none of them were worthy of anything she had to offer.

Tomoe Tsurugi would never admit it, but she had been rather thankful for the friendship Kagami had formed with Miss Dupain-Cheng, even if Kagami had disobeyed her to form it. Knowing her daughter had shut herself off from the world once more broke her as a mother.

Miss Dupain-Cheng was always and would forever be and honorary Tsurugi, and no one got away with hurting a Tsurugi.

Blind or not, on her life she swore vengeance for the fallen girl.

********

Chloe had never lied to Ladybug, the hero was her idol. The blonde really was trying to change her ways. It was a bumpy road, but that can be expected when you're trying to change for someone else. As time went on it became easier; it didn't take long for Chloe to realise she was starting to change her ways because she wanted to, not because Ladybug had asked her to.

Now, with the knowledge that the same girl she had bullied relentlessly for years was the same girl who had given her a chance to show her worth, she was even more motivated.

The world had shown it wasn't worthy of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and it had lost her, Chloe wasn't about to let the girl's influence die out.

The blonde sighed as she glanced at the bee miraculous in her hand, sliding it tiredly into her ponytail, once more where it belonged. She was just tired. Mentally and physically tired. She had wondered why Ladybug had given her the bee miraculous, why she had told her to make a new persona and become a permanent hero.

 _"Paris is going to need you soon."_ She had registered the spotted hero's words but it wasn't until now that she truly knew what they meant. 

Once upon a time, Chloe would have gone out of her way to get revenge and make everyone involved suffer, the temptation is very much still there. The blonde can only hope to do what her previous classmate would have asked of her, to honour her memory and Chloe would do just that. 

Marinette's - Ladybug's - legacy would live on. 

She may have been a hero, but first and foremost she was Marinette, someone Chloe didn't deserve forgiveness from but got it anyway. Marinette will not be overshadowed by herself in death as she was in life.

********

Marc couldn't go to school the day after everything had surfaced. He physically couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't even face responding to any of Nathaniel's messages. He loved his boyfriend, he truly did, but his cousin was dead and his boyfriend's class was the main reason why.

His parents had received the call last night. He couldn't bring himself to accept what the video said, what the news article said but everything became all too real when his aunt and uncle had called to inform them that they had been taken to ID Marinette's body. His cousin was gone.

His cousin was gone and Marc didn't know what to do. She had been the one to give him his confidence, he would never be with Nathaniel without her help, he would never have dedicated himself to writing if it hadn't been for her support. He looked back to one of his earlier works about Ladybug. He took out his current writing journal and pen he found the words began to flow. It was time the world got to know who his cousin truly was, her reputation as Ladybug didn't do her any justice. They needed to learn.

********

Sitting in class the morning after was tense. It was evident that every member of the class had experienced a bad night or morning depending on when they heard the news.

Juleka's eyes were dark, her spirit broken. Not only had she betrayed and lost a girl who had always helped and proven herself a true friend, she spent the night witnessing her brother breakdown in desperation as he cried out for his fallen melody. She knew she shared the blame, Marinette was dead and she was part of the reason.

Adrien gave a deathly glare to anyone who dared come too close, he had intentionally arrived early and taken the seat next to Marinette's - now empty - chair in the back row. He wasn't about to let anyone sit where Marinette had once sat. None of them deserved anything close to that, especially after they had so readily replaced her with Lila.

Lila had been forced to continue sitting next to Alya. The Italian had looked almost smug when she arrived. She'd bargained with akumas, manipulated people and worked with Hawkmoth to try to get rid of Ladybug permanently and now her goal had finally been achieved. Despite this, she felt a slight pang in her heart, it had been refreshing to have someone see her lies for what they are. 

As soon as the rest of the class saw Lila walk in with a small, smug smile all their fury had been released upon the brunette.

"You lied to us!"

"How could you?"

"We trusted you!"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Lila had simply looked bored at their accusatory yells. "I think I should be asking you if you know what you've all done? I was never friends with her, she didn't care if I betrayed her because she expected it. As you said, you trusted me. Your mistake."

Lila wasn't stupid, she was far from it. They couldn't do anything to her, even though Mlle. Bustier had been called to the office. The school has cameras, it's not her fault they don't used them properly but if anyone tried anything, she would ensure they were used.

Chloe didn't glare - okay, maybe she did at Lila but it was progress that the rest of the class was spared - she just spoke quietly with Sabrina. Most of her classmates assumed the heiress didn't care about the bluenette's passing but those who listened heard her plans of donating to a suicide prevention charity in Marinette's name.

"What are we going to do without Ladybug?" It was a feminine voice that spoke, but no one was quite sure who before the yelling had started. That's not quite true, the yelling was about to start but unfortunately for the class, Adrien had only come in to prevent others from 'corrupting' what he associated with Marinette and he was not in the mood for their petty arguments when it was blatantly clear that the class of sheep were all to blame. 

He'd taken back his initial advice the moment he saw how dangerous Lila was but Marinette wouldn't allow him to do anything, she was worried it would end up hurting him and she was stubborn, so very stubborn as to not ask for help.

"Every single one of you is to blame. I know Lila lied! We've established that! You chose to call Marinette a liar, you chose to bully her! You can't just shift responsibility when you're wrong! And as for 'what are we going to do without Ladybug?' I don't know. And I couldn't care less. Marinette may have been Ladybug but she was Marinette first, she was a person not just some hero. You didn't just destroy your friend, you destroyed your idol! I wasn't blameless, I should have done more! I should have been there more! I should have forced the truth out! But I'm not pretending I'm faultless in all of this, and I'm certainly not discrediting Marinette just because she was a hero! You disgust me!"

It was only silence after that. No one knew how to respond because Adrien was right and they all knew it. They were all guilty and there was no escape from it. All they could do was sit in silence, in guilt as they waited for a teacher.

********

Whilst the class of the previous Ladybug holder sat in silence, Master Fu had found the Peacock and Butterfly miraculouses awaiting him. It was bittersweet. It certainly wasn't how he expected - nor wanted - to have the miraculouses returned but they were safe and Parisians were finally allowed to feel freely once more. Now it was time to talk to the current holders.

Glancing up at the bakery before him, he could just make out Tikki's figure on the roof. He could only spot the small God as he was looking for the kwami. Even from his distance he could make out Tikki's cries. Realising the importance of the moment to the kwami, Master Fu turned around to give the small kwami some privacy.

Tikki sobbed on the rooftop where Marinette had so often sat. The God's tears sinking into the potted plants Marinette had insisted on caring for, in place of the tears bluebells began to grow. When the God of Creation cries, the world listens. No matter the season, the bluebells would remain. It was Tikki's way of remembering her favourite holder. Tikki would be reminded of Marinette every time she saw bluebells and it would motivate her to make good on her vow.

Never again would Tikki lose a holder in such a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted my first draft again, this is not a good way for me to write -.-
> 
> Please let me know if there are any errors!
> 
> I'll try to respond to any comments left and hopefully you all liked this chapter (I'm posting this at 1:30 in the morning so my writing standard may not be the best - oops?)
> 
> That's all from me for now, time to scurry! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make my first fic so dark -.- 
> 
> I'd love to see some comments from you all (I've only just made my account today so I'll probably take some time to get used to all the features)
> 
> That's all from me for now, time to scurry! :D


End file.
